In Love With The Enemy
by ShyWrites
Summary: The Toys and the old animatronics are bitter enemies but what happens when two foxes fall in love. Foxy X Mangle ONE SHOT!


**Happy Valentine's Day! This is a little treat for this special day! I hope you all enjoy! If you do, remember to favorite and review! I will appreciate it! This story kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet in some ways and you'll figure it out once you read it! Anyways, this is ShyWrites hoping you enjoy this beautiful day! Bye bye now! ~**

**I don't own FNAF or FNAF2! Crackers belongs to Shadsy Teddy! **

"Can you believe those Toys across the street!?" Freddy frowned, crossing his arms as he stared angrily at the place across the street. "I mean what was Scott thinking when he build that place!?"

The old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was nothing more than an empty junk yard after the new place open. It had the same exact name but had a bold number '2' next to the title. The building was painted light blue and the words were in red. A big picture of the updated Freddy was above the letters and helg a big pizza pie. The three animatronics stared at the place in misfortune.

"He was probably thinking about the profit."Chica scowled as Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah that man these days could care less about us! What do you think Foxy?"

The rabbit turned three hundred and sixty degrees before sighing. He then raced to the Pirate Cove to see Foxy. He was looking through a telescope, looking out the window to the place next door. His tail wagged happily as Bonnie snatched the contraption away before asking.

"What are you doing?!"

"N-nothin' lad! I be just… uh…" the fox stuttered, looking around the room frantically. "Spying on the Toys! Yeah! Those wicked things!"

"Uh huh." Bonnie said blankly before dropping the telescope and leaving the cove. Foxy smiled before picking it up and going back to looking. He had spotted a white fox in there… or at least that what he thought, he couldn't really tell. All he knew was that she was feminine. That all he wanted to know for he loved her and now he really wanted to meet her in person.

There was one problem though. It was broad daylight and worst of all, he couldn't leave the cove. I mean sure no children was coming anyways but still it was Scott's orders. The red fox sighed as he continued to gaze upon his lover. Suddenly the female stared at him, eyes looking at the window curiously.

His amber pupils shrunk in shock before he moved back. Maybe she thought he was a stalker or something. Foxy immediately picked up the telescope and put it to his eye as the white fox started to wave. She was waving hello to him. He waved back happy and ecstatic that the fox was conversing with him.

Then, in one fluid motion, she turned around so quickly that Foxy didn't realize it until he noticed her gold eyes were gone. He put down the telescope sadly before whimpering in desperation to himself. He REALLY wanted to go see her now and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go over.

Foxy was upset until midnight. While the others were after Mike, which believe or not still came even though the place was basically closed, he stole the guard's long trench coat and his fedora before going outside. The air was cold with high winds as the fox held down the coat and hat. Once he got across, he quickly slipped through the door and into the Kiddie Cove.

The white fox was in shambles. All that was attached was her arms and head as she took a screwdriver out a nearby drawer and started putting herself together. After she got a few pieces on, Foxy walked in. She froze in place as Foxy sighed, taking off the trench coat and fedora before bowing.

"Good evening lass, I'm Captain Foxy from across the street! Who may ye be?"

The white fox chuckled at the greeting before saying. "My actual name is Toy Foxy but you can call me Mangle." She chuckled again. "And as you can see, I'm a bit 'mangled' up right now."

Foxy was looking at her face and never realized her mangled body but once he saw it, he asked surprisingly.

"What happened to ye, Mangle?!"

"Well…" Mangle started, grinning sheepishly. "The kids love to play demolition and I'm the site that needs to be tore down. It's really fun until the little ones start grabbing at your eyes."

The red fox frowned as he started to pick up the pieces of metal that was shattered all over the floor. Once he was done he gave the pieces to Mangle, who smiles in thanks before going back to repairing herself. Foxy then asked.

"How do ye know how to repair ye'self?"

"I did this every day since the place opened." She said plainly. "And it's been a week since then…"

The male fox clenched his fist before saying. "That's worse than what I go through, I've been locked up in my cove for twenty years."

Mangle looked at him in shock as she questioned. "Why?"

"Cuz they think I caused 'The Bite of '87'."

"Did you?"

"I don't know. One minute, I'm tellin' grand story to the kids about an adventure I had and the next I'm getting' yelled at by Fazzy!"

"Fazzy?"

"Freddy Fazbear."

"Toy."

Foxy looked at the female in confusion but then it morphed to a happy expression. "No! No lass! The mascot at the old parlor!"

"Oh yeah!" she giggled as a green robotic parrot flew into the room and landed on Mangle's now fixed shoulder. The bird then looked at Foxy in bitter shock before squawking.

"Who is this?"

"Oh!" Mangle remembered, pointed to the pirate fox before answering. "This is Foxy the Pirate! Foxy meet Crackers, my pet parrot."

Crackers flew back before whispering something into Mangle's ear. The white fox gasped. "Oh my! You have to leave! Fred will be here soon!"

The female started shoving the male out the window as the three other Toys entered the room. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy had smiles on their faces as they walked over to the white fox, who was just closing the window.

"Hey Mangle!" TC greeted as TF asked.

"We heard a new voice come from in here. You're not allowing other endos in here, are you?"

"No! No! Of course not!" Mangle shouted, waving her hands in front of her in protest.

"Then who was that?" TB questioned as three sets of waiting eyes, stared at the fox. She smiled before stating.

"Me doing voicing impressions!" she then mimicked Foxy. "Ahoy there matey, there be a nasty lass out here tonight for the wind is blowin' really strong!"

"You might want to work on that." Chi insisted as the three animatronics left the room, leaving the white fox to pick up Foxy from off the concrete. She squeezed him through the window as she apologized.

"I'm so sorry! They would kill me if they knew I let an 'oldie' in here."

"'Oldie'?" the fox asked as Mangle smiled nervously.

"That's our nickname you guys. Just like our nickname is Toys. Sorry if it's mean."

"I've heard worse." He remarked as the white fox chuckled. Mangle then asked.

"I realized something, why did you come over here?"

"To see ye." He replied, blushing a bit. "At first, all I saw was a swift blur before I saw ye eyes. And I grew more and more curious ever since."

Mangle stared at Foxy, smiling as he continued. "But when I saw ye face, it was like spotting a pot of gold! You're beautiful."

The last sentence Foxy broke out of his prate accent as he stared deep into the female's eyes. She had it too. The longing to be loved was there and after being destroying by children every day, she deserved this. In one quick motion, Foxy kissed Mangle on his cheek lightly. The white fox blushed slightly as the male's face darken with blush.

Mangle kissed him back on the lips this time. Foxy's blush darkens as he stared at the female fox in shock. He then closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mangle. The two continued to kiss as the three Toys snuck into the room and Crackers started taking pictures from the guard's phone, which he stole.

"Well well well, look what we have here." TB smirked walking closer to the foxes, who immediately stopped kissing as they turned to the voice. "Mangle kissing on an 'oldie'."

"Leave her alone." Foxy snarled, staring daggers at the trio as the white fox sighed. She then moved closer to the three before saying.

"Leave Foxy. Trust it's going to get ugly in here."

The red fox was going to objected until Mangle pointed to the window. Foxy then groaned before putting on the trench coat and hat before leaving the new pizzeria and heading for the old one. Once he opened the door, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica met him there.

"What were you doing over there?!" the bear asked angrily, his blue eyes staring at the fox.

"Nothing." Foxy lied as Bonnie crossed his arms.

"Okay then." The rabbit responded bruising off the situation. "Now get in here it's going to be six soon."

The fox nodded before walking into the pizzeria, unaware that his friends were calling the other restaurant.

~I~I~

It was five o'clock and Jeremy was almost through the night. He smiled in triumph as he finished winding the music box and quickly checked the vents. Suddenly the phone rang. That was weird. PG already talked to him earlier. Maybe it was management. Quickly, he picked up the phone and said.

"Hello?"

"Give the animatronics the phone." Freddy huffed. "I need to speak with them."

Jeremy was confused but followed orders. He called for the Toys, a few minutes past before they actually did come down the hall, TB and TC at least.

Bon Bon smirked as he scared the human giving him a heart attack before picking up the phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey there it's Freddy."

"Oh. You're one of those 'oldies'. Well tell your fox friend to stay away from our Mangle!"

"What?!"

"He was over here kissing on our friend! Fred is dealing with her now but anyway you 'oldies' stay on your side and we stay on ours. Good day!"

He hung it up before walking out of room with TC in toe.

~I~I~

Foxy was looking through his telescope at Mangle wrote message saying. _We have to leave_.

Why was she thinking that way? The restaurants were the only homes they ever known they can't just leave it. The red fox looked at her in confusion as she wrote another message. _Tomorrow night, I'll meet you at the bus stop over there_.

An arrow pointed to a bus stop a few blocks down. He looked at her even more confused as she wrote one last note. _The last bus comes at 1 so we have to be out by midnight_.

This plan was risky; what if a human sees them? Surely they'll be scared and frighten to do anything but call the cops. Sadly, Foxy nodded, knowing that this was their only option. Mangle smiled before waving good bye and walking away from the window. Before Foxy could turn away from the window, an angry Freddy touched his shoulder.

Once the fox turned around, he smiled nervously. "Hey!"

"You kissed a girl over there! A Toy!? What is wrong-?!" Freddy was cut off by Foxy.

"You're acting like they're a different species! They are animatronics just like you and me! I don't see what's so wrong!"

"Those Toys are nothing but idiots all of them! That fox will probably treat your love for her like her own twisted game!" Freddy snapped.

Foxy snapped back, pointing his hook at the bear. "She would never! She loves me just like I love her! And another thing, she is not an idiot! She is smart and can repair herself all by herself everyday those children tear her apart!"

The bear rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn't getting through to the fox and sighed. "Look you two can have a relationship but you're not leaving the pizzeria or she's not coming in here, got it?"

"Yep!" Foxy beamed as Freddy left the cove. He was still leaving, that's for sure but he wanted to trick Freddy so he won't be on his back.

Six o'clock came a few minutes later as Mike left and the animatronics went to their places. Everything after that went by so quickly as if it were a blur. It was quiet and no one came except for Mike who came in at 11:30 PM to start his shift. The bear frowned as midnight came. Chica and Bonnie rushed off the stage to go eat something while Freddy went to Part and Service.

As he watched Freddy leave, Foxy raced out of the pizzeria in one quiet blur, closing the door softly was he left. He wore Mike's trench coat and fedora even though he knew the guard wasn't going to get it back. The red fox walked to the bus stop, aware that Mangle got there first. She had on a long white trench coat, a pink scarf that covered her mouth and nose and finally a light pink beret.

Mangle smiled through her scarf as she looked at Foxy before hugging him. The white fox then kissed his cheek and once she stopped look at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. Her equal noticed this and hugged her close as he heard the bus.

Foxy then kissed her one the lips as the bus stopped in front of them. Once they let got, they leaped on the bus and Mangle gave the man three dollars before sitting down.

After that, the foxes were never seen again. Freddy noticed that Foxy was gone around six o'clock before Mike had left. Yes, he was angry but there was nothing he can do. Foxy the Pirate had left for good. Fred did the same and told the others. Both sides were thinking they should go after them but what was the point? They were probably fleeing the state and if they started looking now, they would just get lost.

Sighing, both sides went back to their post and Crackers sat in the Kiddie Cove alone, crying as he realized his owner had abandoned him.

Fin.


End file.
